


Say Love

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not once, during the course of their relationship, did Patrick ever say 'I love you' to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by JoJo's latest single, Say Love. I'm just so happy JoJo's back!

_"Hey, you coming home tonight?"_

_"Yeah, definitely. Are you cooking?"_

_"Yeah, your favourite food. So, come home early, okay?"_

_"Sure thing. Hey, Pete, I have to go."_

_"Okay. I love you."_

_"Me too."_

Pete stares at the food in his plate, picking at it with his fork. He's eating dinner alone again when Patrick should have been home hours ago.

He sighs, pushing his plate away, and looks at the empty seat next to him. Patrick doesn't even call or text him, and Pete's left feeling empty once again. It's not the first time Patrick has done it anyway.

He gets up from his seat and puts all the food away into the fridge. It's clear to him that Patrick will be home late again. He makes his way to the bedroom and climbs into the bed, checking his phone for any notification. None.

He rolls over on his side and stares at Patrick's side of bed- empty. Just like Patrick's words.

_"Do you still love me, Patrick?" Pete asked, eyes fixed on the younger man, studying him closely._

_Patrick blinked at him. "What kind of question is that, Pete?"_

_Pete sighed and leaned back in the couch, casting his gaze downwards. "I just feel like our relationship is going nowhere. I don't know. We don't spend much time together anymore."_

_"Pete…" Patrick wrapped his arms around him, tucking his head under Pete's chin. Pete placed his hand on top of Patrick's and kissed his temple. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I just need to get it out of my chest."_

_"Don't be. We can always talk about it," Patrick replied and pressed his lips to Pete's neck before looking up at Pete. "You're perfect, Pete. You're worth everything. I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone in the world."_

_Pete smiled at him, leaning down to give a soft kiss. "I love you, Patrick."_

_Patrick smiled back at him. "Me too."_

Not once, during the course of their relationship, did Patrick ever say 'I love you' to him. Pete doesn't talk to him about it, thinking that maybe Patrick was too shy to say the words. He lets the issue go. Patrick will say when he's ready. Except that it's been _years_.

Pete closes his eyes and tries to sleep, _tries_ to pretend he just had dinner with Patrick and are now sleeping next to each other. He almost succeeds, until he hears the sound of rustling clothes in the room.

He opens his eyes and sees Patrick, in the midst of changing his clothes. Patrick seems to catch his eye, and he smiles apologetically before sliding under the covers next to Pete.

"Sorry I was late," Patrick grins sheepishly. "They wouldn't let me leave early."

Pete ruffles Patrick's hair and kisses his forehead. Patrick always gives him the same excuses, and Pete always believes them. "Don't worry about it. You must be tired."

Patrick nods, yawning, and curls up against Pete. "Night, Pete."

"I love you, Patrick," Pete says quietly. Patrick smiles, but Pete can tell it doesn't quite reach his eyes, and he already knows Patrick's answer before he even says it.

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the stories I've read have Pete as the troubled one, so I think, why not Patrick?
> 
> Tell me what you think about it in the comments below!


End file.
